Transparent display is a relative hot technology trend in recent year, both reflective type Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) can achieve transparent display, in which OLED has a better transparent display effect.
The existing OLED display panel uses an OLED array substrate with a structure formed by combining a white OLED with a color filter, having a low transmittance and a poor transparent display effect.